Crazy Love
by b brandon and Juru
Summary: Alice e Bella, duas primas praticamente, irmãs indo para Forks, se mudando da França. Descobrem que Forks, não é todo aquele lixo que elas jugam... Mas sim o lugar onde encotraram seus amores.
1. Prologue

Bella POV

Eu me chamo Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella, moro com minha mãe e com minha prima e melhor amiga Alice, que perdeu os pais quando tinha 3 anos. Apesar de sermos tão diferentes nos damos muito bem.

Alice pode ser considerada uma maníaca por compras o que é muito bom quando se mora em Paris como nós, mas o sonho da cidade luz está acabando. Eu e ela estamos de malas prontas voltando para nossa cidade natal Forks a cidade mais úmida e fria do estado de Washington, pelo fato que meu pai Charlie sofreu um enfarto e precisa de mim, e como somos inseparáveis Alice está voltando comigo.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer pronta para deixar a cidade que tento amo e me enfiar no fim do mundo .

Alice POV

Bom, me chamo Mary Alice Brandon. Moro em Paris, França! Um sonho de qualquer adolescente, mas não estou aqui numa simples viagem. Estou aqui, pois, meus pais morreram quando fiz três anos de idade. Foi uma das coisas que mais me abalaram até hoje.

Moro com minha tia, e minha prima Isabella. Nós duas somos, como dois imas nunca nos separamos. Eu e ela somos BV (Boca Virgem) sempre rejeitando, todos os meninos. Bella sempre foi meio atrapalhada, e eu muito exagerada!

Eu e elas somos completamente diferentes, eu sou apaixonada, por shopping, maquiagem, etc... E a Bella, nunca ligou para isso. Mas nós duas somos sal e açúcar! Diferentes, mas super gostosas!

Bom estou indo arrumar, minhas malas para voltar para Forks em Washington. Antes que me perguntem o que vou fazer lá... Bom pelo simples fato do pai de Bella, tem sofrido um infarto, daqui meia hora estaremos a caminho de Forks, a cidade, mas fria do estado de Washington. Bom, eu gosto de frio, mas nem tanto assim, e claro que eu gosto de me bronzear, ir à piscina e, mas umas coisinhas, que eu posso fazer no sol. Hoje vou por minha roupa especial! Minha Skinny Roxa, minha blusa branca, meu wayfarer roxo, e minha sapatilha preta, tudo bem que preferiria ir com minhas sapatilhas, douradas, mas não dá. Não combina com a minha roupa.

____________________________________________________  
_Oi amores!  
_Aqui é a 'b brandon e Juru!  
Avisamos que o POV da Alice será escrito por mim ('b brandon) e os POV da Bella pela minha amiguinha do core 3 (Juru) Bom esse, foi nosso mini-prologo! Escrita por nós duas. Bom mais...  
Xoxo, b and j.


	2. Forks High School

**Alice POV**

Nós haviamos, acabado de chegar em Forks. A cidade, mais verde que eu vi no mundo, e pelo que eu percebi não havia shopping.

De repente olhei para Bella ela não estava feliz, bom esqueci-me de mencionar, mas eu estava com o meu Porsche chamativo, imagino, ele era amarelo.

Chegamos em casa, sem quer trocamos uma palavra. Liguei meu notebook, e fui direto para minha caixa de mensagens.

**Uma mensagem nova.**

_Alice, meu amor. Você fará muita falta aqui em Paris. Eu Shannon, Andy, sentiremos muito a sua falta. Nunca se esqueça de nós. Beijos, de Brooke._

Aquilo, encheu meus olhos de lágrimas como será que eu sentiria, falta repentina de minhas melhores, amigas. Elas sempre me alegravam, quando estava triste. Até comentei que eu a esperaria aqui, em Forks. E que se possível mandaria passagens, para elas virem.

Amanhã começa um novo dia de aula, mas uma luta. Mas uma vez, tendo de enfrentar, os preconceitos, pois sou baixinha, e como sempre me sentindo magoada, por dentro. Às vezes Bella, me chama de EMO, por que eu fico ouvindo horas, e horas, de musicas tristes. Mas ela nunca esteve na minha pele, ela teve seus pais para vê-la crescer, para cantar parabéns a ela. Bons eu vou tentar superar isso, por que vai ser uma luta que eu não sei se poderei vencer meu coração nunca será o mesmo. Nunca mas, nunca.

_Meus amores, aqui em Forks. Tem um clima muito frio, que parece o Pólo norte. Pena que aqui não tem papai Noel. Bom amanhã será meu primeiro dia de aula. Bella hoje parece estar triste não sei por que. Ela estava bastante empolgada, quando saímos de Paris. Amores me contem como será sem mim ai! Beijinhos, de Alice._

**Mensagem enviada**

Bom não há, mas nada a fazer a não ser dormir. E somente depois acordar para mas um dia, em Forks. Boa noite meus anjinhos. Boa noite Bella, mesmo não estando aqui.

________________________________________________

_Na manhã seguinte._

Bom, havia acordado 10h30min já deveria ter perdido as duas primeiras aulas. Isso significa que no primeiro dia de aula já vou me dar mal. Bom, peguei minha coca-cola light. E saí de lá, acelerando meu Porsche. A hora que eu cheguei parecia que todos haviam saído da escola com o barulho do carro. Uma loira oxigenada de farmácia veio falar comigo.

- Olá, meu nome é Lauren. – Quem essa garota pensa que é para vim falar com Alice Brandon, sem ao menos eu dar permissão.

- Bom, meu nome não te interessa loira. – Realmente, eu não queria mostrar uma expressão de fresca. Mas eu e Bella, nunca fomos com a cara das loiras. Olhei em volta do estacionamento e vi um Volvo prateado reluzente e um carro vermelho que não pude ver muito bem, pois havia uma multidão na minha frente.

- Com licença, eu preciso passar. – Falei gentilmente, com o pessoal que estava na minha frente, a hora que eu entrei na escola só vi um cara com o cabelo bronze, um garoto loiro, um musculoso, e uma loira. As loiras me perseguem. Esses garotos têm cara de frescos, certeza que não iram falar comigo. O musculoso falou alguma coisa mas eu não ouvi. Sorte a dele, sou baixinha, mas quando falam de mim eu reclamo com certeza. Bom alguma alma penada daquela escola me falou que a gente tinha que mexer com sangue em uma tal matéria, só que eu preferi não ir. Eu e Bella somos muitos sensíveis ao cheiro de sangue. Por isso pedi ao professor para que eu não fizesse a aula para não vomitar e não desmaiar, ele aceitou o meu pedido. Aleluia, algum professor me entende, eu saí correndo da aula e dei de frente com um menino, aquele loiro do começo da aula.

- Des.. Dês... Desculpa! – Falei gaguejando, ele apenas sorriu e saiu acho que aquilo foi um sim, será? Já havia terminado aquela aula do sangue. E fui para a outra aula e aquela La, larius sei lá o nome dela, ficou me enchendo o tempo todo, e eu aturando.

- Me desculpa, mas eu quero prestar a atenção na aula. – Aleluia eu consegui falar. Ela apenas emburrou e saiu de cena. Bom, acho que havia batido o sinal para nós irmos para o refeitório, aleluia Bella estava ali. Bom além de não ter visto ela a aula inteira, ela estava ali com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Minha Bells, o que aconteceu? – Eu falei, tomara que ela me ouvisse.

**Bella POV**

Quando saímos de Paris tudo parecia bem, mas quanto mais nos aproximávamos de Forks mais triste eu ficava, meu pai sempre me pediu para voltar a morar com ele mas eu nunca atendi, tinha certeza que isso o havia magoado muito.

Fomos pra casa a viagem foi silenciosa, Alice estava calada então eu achei melhor ficar na minha também. Quando finalmente chegamos em casa Alice foi direto para o quarto que seria seu, imagino que para mandar noticias para nossas amigas que ficaram em Paris. Eu decidi ficar um pouco com meu pai, ele estava visivelmente feliz, isso me alegrou pois ele parecia tão frágil depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Eu vou preparar o jantar – Falei já me levantando.

- Não precisa filha não to com fome.

- Pai tenho certeza que o médico falou que você tem que se alimentar direito – Sem mais discussões foi preparar o jantar.

Quando terminei fui chamar a Alice mas ela já estava dormindo, provavelmente tinha ficado triste por deixar tudo para trás e vir pra Forks comigo. Achei melhor deixar pra lá e ir dormir também logo depois de jantar.

_______________________________________________________

_Na manhã seguinte _

Acordei cedo para não me atrasar para a escola. Pensei em acordar Alice mas achei melhor deixá-la dormir o quanto quisesse, ela merecia depois de ter sido arrastada para o fim do mundo comigo.

Logo que cheguei na escola e peguei meu horário tive não pude conter um gemido de desespero minha primeira aula seria Ed. Física, perfeito para alguém totalmente sem coordenação como eu. Assim que cheguei na quadra meu desespero aumentou iríamos jogar vôlei eu sou péssima em qualquer esporte, mas em vôlei eu conseguia ser muito pior.

Logo de cara acertei uma bola em cheio na cabeça de uma menina morena.

- Me desculpa – Fui logo me desculpando

- Você sabe quem eu sou?, suazinha. – Ela estava furiosa

- Eu não tive intenção

- ANGELA, e você está morta se chegar perto de mim de novo. Fique sabendo que eu sou amiga do Emmett.

Mas eu não tinha idéia de quem era ela muito menos esse Emmett. Me desculpei novamente e tratei de sai de perto dela o mais rápido possível. O meu dia mal havia começado e já estava muito ruim.

Minhas outras aulas tinham sido ainda piores, a ainda por cima nenhuma com a Alice, eu estava implorando para o sinal bater logo e eu poder falar com minha melhor amiga.

Assim que o sinal bateu fui direto para o refeitório mas antes passei no estacionamento para ver se o carro da Alice estava lá, e estava. Quando estava entrando no refeitório dei de cara com um garoto com os cabelos cor de bronze. Quando fui dizer desculpa ele fez uma cara de que eu tinha chutado o cachorro dele e saiu para se juntar a uma garota loira, um garoto também loiro e um grandalhão.

Eu me sentei em uam mesa vazia e fiquei esperando pela Alice, esse dia não estava nada bom.

- Minha Bells, o que aconteceu? – Ela falou assim que me viu.

- Ai, Alice. Realmente está tudo confuso agora, por isso prefiro não comentar, mas falou com Brooke? – Falei com o pouco de entusiasmo que me faltava, principalmente por meu dia ter sido completamente, uma droga.

Forks, não era oque eu pensava, realmente. Logo, logo foi chegando uma loira e começou a falar alguma coisa com a Alice.

**Alice POV**

Pelo amor de deus, essa menina não poderia estar aqui. Como o mundo é injusto sempre a Alice, que fica ferrada.

- Olha aqui, sua anãzinha metida à besta, nunca, mas se meta comigo! – Ela gritou comigo, e logo formou uma rodinha em volta de mim.

- Me desculpa Lauren não? Mas eu não quero ir para a detenção no meu primeiro dia de aula. – Respondi com sinceridade, se Charlie soubesse que eu fui no meu primeiro dia de aula a detenção eu estaria mortinha, e não poderia sair de casa.

- Pois eu não me importo! – Ela gritou, e manchou a minha blusa, ela está morta ainda, mas com suco de uva!

- Menina, se prepare para morrer! – Falei com tanta raiva, que ela sai correndo que nem uma gazela, mas eu fiquei lá junto a Bella. Tentando fazer ela se alegrar, mas... Pois sua aparência não parecia, de um estado bom. Isso realmente me preocupava muito. Não gosto de vela assim, isso divide meu coração em dois. Mas não posso fazer ela se alegrar, neste momento.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Olá, amores.  
Está aqui nosso, primeiro capítulo show não?  
Mas nós duas estamos, tristes por que não recebemos nenhuma review. Mas fazer oque... Espero que nesse capítulo nós recebamos, mas ou menos um três só para variar. Mas tchauzinho amores!  
Xoxo, B and J.


	3. I LOVE FORKS!

**Oi Bella POV**

Alice estava tentando fazer de tudo pra deixar meu dia mais alegre, eu realmente não tinha motivos pra ficar feliz, mas estou fazendo um esforço tremendo por ela.

- Você viu aqueles alunos? – Ela me perguntou apontando com a cabeça para uma mesa mais distante.

- Eu esbarrei no do meio quando estava entrando no refeitório e ele não gostou nem um pouco não me deixou nem pedir desculpas – Contei despreocupada.

Alice os olhava muito intensamente e isso estava me deixando intrigada.

- Hum – Ela resmungou distraída olhando pra mesa.

- O que foi? – Perguntei depois de algum tempo ela estava me deixando curiosa.

- Eles são bem diferentes, não são? – Ela perguntou ainda olhando.

- Alice para de encarar – Falei preocupada, se eles a pegassem encarando podiam não gostar.

- Eu não to encarando – Ela falou emburrada.

- Porque tanto interesse neles?

- Sei lá, eles são estranhos.

- Exceto pela beleza de todos eles eu não vejo nada de estranho – Falei olhando de canto de olho, mas o ruivo parecia ler meus pensamentos e seus olhos encontraram os meus, tenho certeza que corei então abaixei a cabeça rapidamente.

- É isso mesmo que tem de errado – Alice parecia intrigada.

- E desde quando se bonito é um erro? – Ela estava muito estranha.

- Deixa pra lá, você não vai me entender – Ela falou jogando a mão – Vamos arrumar algum lugar pra fazer compras hoje?

É impressionante como ela consegue mudar de assunto tão rápido.

**Alice POV**

Era inacreditável como eu não conseguia desgrudar os meus olhos daquela mesa, melhor eu encarar eles. Eu sou do mau, eu sei disso.

- Menina, do céu! – Eu quase que gritei, e por sorte ninguém se virou a o não ser os meninos estranhos.

- Fala Alice! – A Bella, perguntou com um entusiasmo que eu poderia ir e voltar para marte.

- Eu fiquei sabendo, que numa cidade aqui perto que se chama Port Angeles, abriu uma loja da D&G, acredita amiga? – Falei com os olinhos brilhando isso sim era para ela sorrir. – Os garotos, e a garota estão nos olhando! – Raiva, raiva.

- Alice você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas de moda, e hoje eu to com uma dor de cabeça insuportável! – Ela falou quase enfiando a cara dentro do prato com comida. – Eu vi sim, eu queria saber oque eles estão pensando.

- Nossa valeu pelo seu entusiasmo, e pela sua dedicação parece que eu perdi uma amiga, depois que nós, nos mudamos para cá. – Eu falei, é serio tipo a Bella não era de ir ao shopping e essas coisas, do tipo, mas sempre que eu pedia para ela e ela sempre ia por que hoje não?

- Desculpa Alice, eu não estou com a cabeça para essas coisas, eu estou preocupada com o meu pai, se eu tivesse, mas um pingo de alegria eu iria. – Ela falou tirando o sorriso, da cara.

_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _Bateu o sinal, e para a minha sorte eu de novo dei de encontro com o loirinho. È serio essa vez eu não pedi desculpas, para levar um gelo novamente não obrigado.

- Menina! – O loirinho, me chamou. GZUIS EU ACHO QUE DESMAIAEI.

- Oi, oque eu fiz? – Perguntei fazendo uma cara de idiota, isso sim é tirar sarro de alguém A-D-O-R-O! – Desculpa ae, mas seu amigo foi muito escroto com a minha amiga.

- Você deixou cair seu celular. – Ele disse pegando o para mim, ai que cavalheiro. – Qual deles? Isso é normal, conforme o tempo você se acostuma.

- E porque você não foi assim comigo? – Perguntei, fazendo uma cara tipo de detetive.

- Por que você quer que eu seja assim com você? – Ele perguntou fazendo um beicinho, eu juro que eu me segurei para não beijar aquela boca gostosa e vermelha!

- Não, e claro que não! – Falei sorrindo. – Não faça esse beicinho se não eu vou acabar te beijando!

- Ok, então me da um beijo... Na bochecha. – Ele pegou e, pois aquela bochechinha, gostosa e tesuda perto de mim! E dei um beijão, e vi que todos ficaram com inveja.

**Bella POV**

Eu me virei pra ver se a Alice estava vindo atrás de mim e dei de cara com uma cena estranha, ela estava dando um beijo em um dos garotos que ela mesma disse ser estanho.

- ALICE – gritei pra tirar ela do transe.

- O que? – Ela perguntou brava, acho que não gostou de ser interrompida.

- Você vem ou não? – Perguntei aborrecia, não gostei nem um pouco desses garotos e não queria a Alice muito amiga deles.

- To indo, deixei cair meu celular – Ela se afastou dele e veio para o meu lado.

- Eu não gosto disso – Falei só pra ela ouvir.

**Alice POV**

A Bella, tava achando estranho o menino que eu não sei o nome, dando um beijo na minha bochecha! Comecei a rir no meio do caminho, a Bells só me encarando tipo com uma cara assim "_Eu te mato" _Não demorou muito meu celular, tocou!

......

_Você e sua amiga estão convidadas a vir na minha casa, beijos. _

_O garoto da bochecha tesuda, 3_

......

**N/AS: **Oi amores espero que tenham gostado, do capítulo desculpa pela demora por nós não termos postados aqui. :/

Foi sem querer, e nós não tínhamos idéia o quanto nos demoraríamos para nos encontrar, então dêem obrigada a nos duas!

**Respondendo Reviews: **

**Elise Garcia – **Esperamos que você continuasse, com nós, pois foi nossa primeira leitora. Ou seja, a primeira review! Beijos, 'b brandon and Juru.

**Thamy88 – **A Alice é mais brincalhona, mas às vezes meio que emo. Continue com nós amor, Beijos 'b brandon and Juru.

**Bruna Beck - **È legal ter alguém que acompanha nossas outras fics, aqui nessa que nós estamos escrevendo juntas! Beijos, 'b brandon and Juru.

**Tatianne beward – **Obrigada, querida! Beijos, 'b brandon and Juru.

**Gabiih94 – **Obrigada, claro que nós continuaremos mas somente com vocês postando aqui, para nos dar mais inspiração! Beijos, 'b brandon and Juru.

**Mah Rathbone – **Aaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! *-*  
Que bom que você ta aqui, pode deixar você esperou e aqui está! Beijos, 'b brandon and Juru.

**Mimy Cullen – **Claro amor! Nos também amamos, elas não tem como não amar elas! Beijos, 'b brandon e Juru.

Campanha deixe uma review, e ganhe um capítulo.


	4. Bells&Alidiot

**Alice POV**

Não acredito que o Jasper, me chamou para sair e a Bella, também tenho que acertar umas contas com o amigo do Jasper, espero que ele esteja lá! Vou responder o menino, se não ele acha que eu não quero ir, uma completa mentira!

...

_Jazz, eu e a Bella vamos sim! E avisa pro seu "amiguinho" que ele está marcado comigo, e que ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido._

_Beijos da menina, que ama a sua bochecha._

...

Pronto agora, que está respondido melhor! Acabou de receber notícias do Michael Jackson!

Eu vou ir a casa dele deprimida, então ele vai ter que me reanimar.

EUSOUDOMAU!

Melhor eu ir chamar a Bells, já que ela não sabe que nós vamos e eu tenho que arrumar uma roupa por que eu não agüento ver ela só com aquela calça de moletom!

- Bells, se arruma aeee! – Eu gritei para ela, eu acho que ela estava no banho.

- Por que Alice? - Ela respondeu com uma dor de cotovelos, falo isso por que eu sei sempre que eu falo para ela se arrumar ela sabe quem vem bomba. – Eu não vou sair hoje, por que eu tenho que cuidar do meu pai.

- Seu pai, ta na casa do Billy então vem e não reclama que eu tenho uma surpresa.

**Bella POV**

Quando a Alice mandou me arrumar sabia que coisa boa não seria, andei vagarosamente até o quarto dela e parei na porta.

- Porque? – Perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Nós vamos sair – Ela falou de dentro do closet jogando roupas e mais roupas pra fora.

- Pra onde? – Alice tinha um mente diabólica e agora tinha certeza que ela me faria sofrer muito com isso.

- Jasperconvidouagenteparairnacasadele – Ela falou saindo do closet com uma braçada de roupas – E precisamos ficar lindas.

- ALICE – Gritei para ela prestar a atenção em mim quando me olhou falei em tom normal – Volta a fita e repete, onde nós vamos?

Ela me olhou com olhos suplicantes e agora tinha certeza que não iria gostar.

- Alice – Falei como quem sabe que ela estava aprontando alguma.

- Tudo bem – Ela falou pegando as minhas mãos – Sabe o Jasper?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele convidou a gente para ir na casa dele, hoje – Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Você enlouqueceu – Falei me soltando dela e indo para o meu quarto.

- Bellinha, por favor – Ela veio atrás de mim suplicando e segurando a barra da minha camiseta.

- Alice não – Respondi sem me virar.

- Me dá um bom motivo – Ela falou parando na minha frente.

- Só um? – Perguntei sarcástica – O principal deles. O irmão dele me odeia.

- Claro que não o Jasper falou que eles são assim mesmo – Ela tentou argumentar.

- Não e pronto – Respondi passando por ela e entrando dentro do meu closet.

- Eu já falei que a gente ia – Ela falou tentado me convencer.

- Porque você disse isso?

- Porque a gente vai – Ela falou simplesmente dando de ombros.

- Alice – Falei derrotada ela me tira do sério às vezes, mentira sempre ela me tira do sério sempre.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você ir – Ela estava quase suplicando dava pra dizer só pela cara dela que tudo que queria era ir na casa desse tal de Jasper.

- Tudo bem eu vou – Ela começou a pular e me abraçou – Mas com uma condição.

- Qualquer uma – Ela falou ainda pulando e batendo palmas.

- Que a gente venha embora na hora que eu quiser.

- Tudo bem desde de que não seja 10 minutos depois que a gente chegou eu concordo.

**Alice POV**

Bom convencer Bella, sempre foi meu forte não posso negar. Eu estava tão elétrica, no momento. Peguei meu all-star amarelo, minha skinny roxa, e uma bata amarela. Eu tenho que ir combinando, e minha bolsa roxa? Ah, deve estar com Bella.

- Bella minha bolsa, ta com você gata? – Eu perguntei, e nada de respostas de Bella. – Bella, cadê a minha bolsa roxa?

- Dá para você esperar eu escovar os dentes? – Ela falou com a boca toda lambuzada de pasta de dentes. Eu comecei a rir alto.

- Ok, já esperei muito. Agora fala logo onde ta a minha bolsa? – Eu perguntei olhando ela. Ela estava muito bonita, com um short jeans a uns três palmos, da coxa. E uma blusa preta e branca listrada, tomara que caia. E um all-star cano longo preto.

- Sua bolsa ta jogada, no sofá do meu quarto. – Ela falou irritada. Eu apenas saí correndo, dela antes que ela batesse em mim. Peguei minha bolsa, dei uma arrumada no cabelo. Sentei e fiquei esperando ela.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou descendo a escada, super desanimada.

- Melhora essa cara senão, eu não comprou a minha promessa. – Eu falei, rindo por que eu não iria mesmo cumprir com a minha palavra.

_

N/A: Oia nois aqui de novo

Gente desculpa a demora, mas escrever em dupla é muito difícil.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Mymy Cullen**: Tantas perguntas e tão pouco tempo, espero que esse mate um pouco a sua curiosidade, quanto ao resto vai ter te esperar pra ver. Desculpa a demora. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Ficamos felizes que você está gostando, flor. Ta ai o próximo pra você. Bjos

**Raissa Cullen**: Alice é muito atiradinha, fato. kk Esperamos que goste desse também. Bjos

**bia carter**: Que bom que está gostando. Bjos

**Thamy88**: Que bom que está gostando, ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**sora-nee**: Ficamos feliz que você está gostando. Ta ai a continuação pra você. Bjos

**The Cullen's Sisters**: Ficamos felizes que você está gostando tanto, ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

**nah batalha**: Obrigada, flor. Alice é um fogo só...kk Ta ai mais pra você. Bjos

: Sim elas vão e a Bella ta deprimida porque é uma chata...kk brincadeira. Ela logo melhora. Bjos

**tatiane beward**: Espero que este responda algumas da perguntas as que não responder esclareço no próximo. Bjos

**Aniil**: Que bom que gostou, esperamos que goste desse também. Bjos

Tudo respondido

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


End file.
